Revelation of Heaven
by Kiriga
Summary: Written for 30 angsts at LJ. "They met when they were really young, and from then on they were always together."


Fandom: Death Note

Title: Revelation of Heaven

Author/Artist: kiriga

Theme(s): #22a – Once upon a time…

Pairing/Characters: Mello/Matt (Mihael Keehl/Mail Jeevas)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: spoilers for the ends of M&M, mentions of death, foul language

Disclaimer/claimer: Obha&Obata owns.

Summary: They met when they were really young, and from then on they were always together.

Length: 790 words

Author's Notes: Hm… didn't turn out as good as I wanted… very well, it's good enough.

"Once upon a time there were two boys, and they were the best friends that existed. They met when they were really young, and from then on they were always together. They even died together. They died when they turned twenty," Matt read out aloud and sniggered. Mello paused in his work and looked up at his companion.

"What the hell are you on about now?"

Matt held up a small notebook for Mello to see. "It's what was written in here."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "And whose notebook is that?"

"Mine."

Glare. "And you think you have enough time to sit and write stupid things in your little dairy?"

Matt held up his hands in protest. "No no no no, it's my old notebook. I wrote this long before Kire appeared. And it's not a diary."

"If you say so," Mello answered uninterested. And so they sat in silence for the next hour, until Matt spoke again.

"What do you think about it?"

"I don't care about some little tale you came up with years ago. Even if we're both twenty, we won't die. Kira is the one to die, and I will show Near who is number one!"

Matt smiled. "Thought so. Then that's good."

* * *

"Mello! Mello!" The speaker, the seven year old Matt, ran to the aforementioned. The seven year old Mello looked up at his friend.

"What is it?"

Matt held up a small notebook for Mello to see. "My new notebook! I got it just now."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Who did you steal it from?"

"The new teacher. But she had so many, she won't notice!"

Mello laughed. "You did it during your detention?"

"Yup." They high-fived and Matt sat down beside Mello.

"You seen if she's written anything in it?" Mello asked, to which Matt widened his eyes and took a dramatic gasp.

"If she's written anything about any test? Mello wants to cheat?"

Mello growled and glared darkly. "No! I was just curious if there maybe were some blackmail stuff in there."

"Ah… No, she hasn't written a single thing, so it's probably new. Well, it's mine now." Matt grinned and opened the notebook, after he had taken a pen from Mello, who took it back and threw him another, which hit him on his nose. "What should I write about?"

Mello shrugged, attention turned back to his essay. "Whatever you want, I don't care."

"Then I'll write about us! Since we're best friends."

"Yeah, yeah, do that," Mello mumbled, already writing furiously. Matt grinned and started writing.

* * *

Matt, despite his calm exterior, could feel his heart pumping at an amazing rate. He hadn't had that much action outside his games, and he was now fully realizing that he might die. That thought made him remember the little story he came up with as a child, but he didn't have much time to think about it. He had picked the wrong street, or maybe they'd cornered him even if he had picked another street, he had no idea.

"Tch…" He turned of the car engine and leaned against the steering-wheel, looking boredly at the men surrounding his car.

"It came to this, eh?" He mumbled before he got out of the car and held up his hands. He didn't know what he said, but it obviously didn't work, since they shot him, and he felt himself get pierced by countless bullets before his body got numbed.

_Sorry, Mell. I guess I can't see you at the end… damn it… I want to finish… that game… fu…_

* * *

"We are yet to know the identity of the man shot dead."

Mello glanced at the small television, his face turning even more grim. _… Matt. I didn't think they'd kill you… I'm so sorry…_

When he stopped the truck by the old church, Mello pretended not to see Takada starting to write something on a bit of paper – his name.

And he didn't feel the bitter taste anymore, he didn't feel humiliated to die a dog's death, only to help Near; he couldn't say he felt anything, but misery for Matt.

He turned off the engine and counted the seconds to when he would die, 17, 9, 1. He didn't feel anything when the heart attack began, and he felt his heart fail him.

_Fuck, I'll come back and haunt you, if you don't kill Kira, Near! This should be enough… don't you think? L? Matt… I'm so sorry… I dragged you into this mess. _And he remembered Matt's short story and grinned._ Hey, at least you didn't turn twenty, so you weren't completely right… I want chocolate… I really love chocolate, I really do. And, Matt, I-_

**_Once upon a time…_**


End file.
